1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to armrest storage compartments typically used in commercial aircraft, which have the additional feature of having a tray for drinks, food etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As airplanes increasingly become the mode of travel, airlines are constantly improving passenger comfort and convenience. The development of "Liquid Crystal Display" (LCD) screens, which are both thin and light, will allow the industry to provide each individual with their own screen. Because of safety requirements and customer convenience, the screen must be easily stored and retracted. What is preferred, is a design wherein the screen is stored in the armrest of the seat. Some seats, particularly in first class, have trays on the upper surface of the armrest that hold food, drinks etc. To maximize passenger comfort, it is desirable to provide an armrest, where the viewer can watch the screen while still being able to rest their food or drinks on the tray.